1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to pills for wellbore operations. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein related to pills having a gelatinous structure.
2. Background Art
When drilling or completing wells in earth formations, various fluids typically are used in the well for a variety of reasons. Common uses for well fluids include: lubrication and cooling of drill bit cutting surfaces while drilling generally or drilling-in (i.e., drilling in a targeted petroliferous formation), transportation of “cuttings” (pieces of formation dislodged by the cutting action of the teeth on a drill bit) to the surface, maintaining well stability, suspending solids in the well, fracturing the formation in the vicinity of the well, displacing the fluid within the well with another fluid, cleaning the well, testing the well, transmitting hydraulic horsepower to the drill bit, fluid used for emplacing a packer, abandoning the well or preparing the well for abandonment, and otherwise treating the well or the formation. Further, fluid in the annulus provides a static head which assists in maintaining the hydrostatic equilibrium in the wellbore, thereby controlling formation fluid pressure to prevent blowouts and minimizing fluid loss into and stabilizing the formation through which the well is being drilled
Many difficulties in drilling are due to the wellbore pressure deviating outside of the pressure gradient window during a particular drilling operation. As a result, the use managed pressure drilling (MPD) techniques has increased as a way to reduce or prevent rig down time. In MPD, the annular pressures in drilling and completing a well are accurately controlled. As a well is drilled, the circulation of the wellbore fluid may be used to achieve the desired bottom hole pressure. However, in a static well, the pressure is solely determined by the hydrostatic pressure of the wellbore fluid.
Further, in MPD, a closed loop circulation system is generally used, combing hydrostatic pressure control with frictional pressure control. A lower mud weight is typically used, and a secondary choke is applied to create a combined annular pressure profile within the well.
Accordingly, there exists a continuing need to developments in accurate control of pressures in a wellbore.